


Synchronicity

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come, at one moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronicity

Nothing formal had been announced.

Nothing needed to be.

The chronometers all ticked over into a synchronized moment. 

Not a building seemed to be capable of holding Cybertron's inhabitants inside, regardless of faction. Drawn to the surface, where they could see the debris field that even now circled their planet, they came.

It had been a rough period, attempting to rebuild. This anniversary, though, came just as tempers were fraying and peace choked with minor disputes.

Optics looked out, some tracking specifically tagged pieces, knowing them for friends now lost.

The next duty cycle saw a renewed effort for peace.

**Author's Note:**

> My heart reaches to those, living and dead on this day, who have known the violence of conflicts inflicted by differences in thought or perception. I hold those who serve voluntarily in high-esteem and pray they find the strength to do as is right. To those who have had no choice through the eras, thank you, even if it was not your wish, for the burden you bore.


End file.
